A Squid's Tale
A Squid's Tale is the tenth episode from the new spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on December 17, 2012. The previous being What Lurks Below and A New Year!. Plot This episode is a continuation of the previous episode, What Lurks Below. As the IJLSA were defeated, conflicts between whose fault it was drives Squidward to leave the IJLSA for U.L.T.R.A E.V.I.L.. Transcript *''episode starts with Sandy, trying to fix the computer, still alternating from invisible to visible'' *'SpongeBob: 'band aid on arm ''Don't waste your time, Sandy. That thing is nothing but a hunk of junk now. A cave dweller ran it over. It's as useless as...well...as the sand out there. *'Squidward: Don't say that! It could be of some use when Sandy fixes it. *'Patrick: '''Geez, Squidward. You don't always have to have such an attitude. *'Squidward: 'Attitude! I haven't had an attitude! *'SpongeBob: Well, you have been kind of moody? *'Squidward: '''You all our a bunch of bottom feeders! Without me, you guys would be nothing but ''at SpongeBob ''spongecake. ''Sandy ''Squirrel a'la mode. ''Patrick ''Seastar on a stick. Right now, if it weren't for me, you all would have perished at the...tail of that cave dweller. *'Patrick: No! Because of you, we got molten lava all of over our agency. Just another one of your messes that we have to clean up. *'Squidward: '''What is that supposed to mean, Big Belly Bob? *'SpongeBob: 'What Patrick here is trying to say is that ever since you joined, you magma has been nothing but trouble. It's gotten on the ceilings, the floorboards... *'Sandy: ''in pain Ow! *'SpongeBob: On Sandy's fingers. *'Squidward: '''You know what! Ever since I joined, I knew I should be a solo act! And that's exactly what I should do. I'm out of here, you bottom feeders! ''out of IJLSA, angrily *''scene cuts to U.L.T.R.A E.V.I.L.'' *'''Leader: ''IJLSA leader, while he is tied down a tilted silver bed'' We can do this all day and night if we have to, Leader! Now tell us, what do you know? What are their further plans? How did you find these...so called...flashlight in IJLSA leader's face ''heroes? *'IJLSA Leader: I can answer only one of those questions for you, Leader. *'Leader: '''And what is that? *'IJLSA Leader: ''out of ropes Our further plans: to take you down. *and IJLSA Leader leap at each other, yet are frozen in mid-air as Squidward walks into the room, still angrily stomping'' *'Leader: 'down and rushes toward Squidward and pins him onto the bed, quickly tying him onto the bed ''Why are you here, Squid? Who sent you? Are you alone? *'Squidward: Are you always interrogating people like this? *'Leader: '''Why do you think that I am the leader of the best evil alliance ever established under the sea? *'IJLSA Leader: 'Let him go. He's alone. *'Leader: '*scoffs* Fine. You're free. ''off ropes *'Squidward: '*heats up head* Now you're mine. *begins to fire magma at Leader* *'Leader: '''Big mistake! *flash of light occurs'' *'Squidward: '*shakes head* That might have shook me, but I'm still up. to shoot magma from head but fails ''What's going on? Why can't I shoot magma from my head? *'Leader: 'I've taken your powers away temporarily. You don't think I was going to make you my minion without giving you the proper powers to do it, were you? The remote I have in my hand allows me to control the use of your magma, one that only I control. *'IJLSA Leader: 'You evil doer. You'll never get away with this! *charges toward Leader* *'Leader: 'We'll see about that. *vacuum sucks IJLSA Leader out of laboratory'' *'Leader: '''Now, *evilly laughs* let us get one thing correct here. Now that I have complete control over you via this remote, I can force you to do anything I please, no matter how much you may refuse. *'Squidward: 'I am a highly trained member of the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances, an elite group of keened-eyed, super-efficient and elite members, taught everyday to serve the place they live in the very best way they can. You can't possibly gain mind control over... *'Leader: '*presses remote button* Take me downtown. *'Squidward: 'As you command, master. ''hops onto Squidward's back and they make their way toward downtown Bikini Bottom *''scene cuts to IJLSA calling for Squidward'' *'SpongeBob: '''Squidward, are you out here? Hey, come on back, buddy. We're sorry. *'Patrick: 'We'll even make you your favorite meal for you: lava coral with a side of singed fries. *'Sandy: 'Squidward, are you back here? *gasps* Guys, look! ''to hold the arm of the IJLSA Leader *'SpongeBob: '''What happened to you, sir? *'IJLSA Leader: 'The Leader of U.L.T.R.A E.V.I.L. captured me. Squidward tried to fight back, yet now he's being mind controlled. I was pushed out by a large vacuum and was knocked unconscious when I landed. *'Sandy: 'Where's Squidward? *explosion occurs in the downtown area'' *'Patrick: '''I suppose down there. *scene cuts to IJLSA in downtown Bikini Bottom, searching for Squidward'' *'SpongeBob: '''Do any of you see him? *slides down road, missing the IJLSA and revealing Squidward'' *'Patrick: '''Yes. *'Squidward: ''in trance Guys, help me. The Leader of U.L... *'Leader: shadows behind building ''Drat! He's going to reveal my plan! ''button, forcing Squidward into the trance even deeper *'Sandy: '''Don't worry, Squidward. We already know the whole story. Now guys! *'SpongeBob: 'On it, Sandy! ''speedily around Squidward to where there are three of him Hey, Squidward. You look a little tense. You need to lie down. Patrick and stretches him out to all three SpongeBobs *''begins to rotate extremely fast; Patrick's body is blocking the Sun, yet the gaps between his legs and arms let in flickering sunlight'' *'Leader: '''Oh no. Sunlight, the only thing that can get him out of the trance! *'Squidward: ''magma out of head at SpongeBob'' *'SpongeBob: 'magma and sprays back at Squidward *'Squidward: 'growls ''Will defeat SpongeBob and Patrick! *'SpongeBob: 'Fight it Squidward. Go toward the sunlight. It will break you out of your trance. *'Squidward: 'No! Wait a minute. Yes! Wait. No! Must...fight...trance. ''toward sunlight and reaches it, breaking him out of the trance Yeah, I'm free! *'Leader: '''I better get out of here while the going is still good! ''struggles ''Why can't I move? *'SpongeBob: 'I handcuffed you to a metal chain at super sonic speeds. *'Leader: 'More like chain saw. ''out of handcuffs *''appears with a helicopter over the Leader'' *'Plankton: '''Maybe next time, losers! ''button and the Leader is teleported into the helicopter; flies away *'SpongeBob: '''Don't worry, guys. We'll get them next time. *of episode'' Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:MrScience12 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012